Tell Me? Please
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: Definitely, maybe, i have to think about it..." future fic, it may tie into Staten Island Christmas, at least it'll be a character overlap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all

A/N: I have a snow day and free time….I might play off Staten Island Christmas with this one so consider it 10 years after that fateful Christmas….

Suspect on the run NYPD in pursuit. The suspect is known to be armed and dangerous.

"Danny, back ups around the corner, Lay off." Don shouted after the blur Danny left behind. "Danny the guy is armed, lay off!!" Don shouted again as he ran after Messer.

Just then, there was a shot heard through the streets. "Shit Messer." Flack cringed as he picked up his pace and rounded the corner. He skidded to a quick stop. There lay Danny splayed out on the ground, a gun shot to his stomach just below the vest he at least had on.

"SHIT MESSER, you son of a..." Flack shouted as he skidded to his knees next to Danny and applied pressure to the wound. "Damn it Messer, when will you learn that you have to listen to me!"

"I think this does it." Danny tried to joke through the pain.

"You're a real wise ass, Messer." Don said shaking his head. "This is detective Flack I have an officer down behind Doohan's brewery. I repeat officer down."

"Hold on Messer, You'll be good, just hold on." He said applying more pressure as blood continued to seep out of the hole in Danny's stomach.

"Hey," Danny sputtered and coughed. "Tell Lindsay and the kids that I love them." Danny said as he started to struggle for breath.

"No, Danny, don't go there. Shit. "Fuck I need that bus NOW." Danny stay with me."

"Look after them for me Flack, just don't sleep with Montana."

"Messer the bus is two minutes away I can hear it hang in there, you ain't leaving them behind, and I would never sleep with your girl."

"What do we got??" A young EMT jumped out of the back of the ambulance that showed up.

"Danny Messer, CSI, gun shot to the abdomen, about 8 minutes ago."

"He's lost a lot of blood. Knowles lets go." The emt shouted to the other as they loaded hi up into the ambulance, and took off, Don sitting in the "family seat"

The beeping was insane, as were the shouts of the ambulance, but all there was was pain for Danny, The pain that he may never see his wife and kid again, the fact that he and Lindsay were coming up on there 10 year anniversary. That he may never see Joey play baseball again. That he would never see who Olivia turned out to be, she was only 5, just starting to discover the world away from Mom and Dad. The fact that he should not be this stupid: that he should have learned his lesson after the Pino incident. What would she do, he promised he would never hurt her again, that he would never leave her again, and here he was breaking that promise out of his own stupidity. He never wanted to break that promise.

He felt himself rolling along but all he saw was the occasional blur of a bright rectangular light. _What do we have April….Det. Danny Messer, 42, gun shot to the lower abdomen, occurred close to 12 minutes ago…Okay lets rush surgery, I won't lose a cop on my watch….Det. Messer, You're going to be fine we are taking you into surgery now, just hang in there…_.then it was pleasant, happy, the pain was dulled. Surrounded by bright white and a dull yellow all at the same time.

Flack watched as they rolled Danny away, past that red line that normal no non MD or RN was allowed to cross. Surgery. _Shit Messer, why didn't you listen. _Don thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to call Lindsay, he just couldn't this would kill her, he couldn't do that to her. Instead, he started to dial. "Hey Mac, we have a problem…"

"Olivia, shhhh. What's the matter sweetie?" Lindsay tried to soothe her who had been crying for the last half an hour.

"I want Daddy." She cried into her pillow.

"Olivia, sweetie. Daddy will be home soon."

"No he won't Daddy's hurt."

"How do you know that?" Lindsay asked as she rubbed her daughters back.

"I just know, Daddy's hurt." She said wiping her eyes and pulling close to her the nubby teddy bear with the leathery footprints and one eye shown shut that her Daddy had gotten for her.

"Mom! Telephone!" Joey shouted "It's Uncle Mac!"

"Okay, Joe, no need to shout." Lindsay called, glancing back at Olivia who had curled back up into a ball around her teddy and began crying again. She smoothed out the little girls long blonde wavy hair. And kissed her cheek as she left to answer the phone in the living room.

"Hey Mac, What's up?"

"Hey Lindsay." Mac said solemnly.

"That's not a good tone Mac, what's wrong?" Lindsay said looking back in the direction of her daughters room.

"I'm so sorry Linds, but it's Danny, he's been shot."

"Where is he Mac?"

"They rushed him to Lenox Hill. He's in surgery."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Lindsay said as she slammed the phone down. "Oh God." She said as she sunk to the couch.

"Mom is everything okay?" Joey asked as he saw his mom sink down.

"Daddy's hurt." She said looking sideways to the toe headed boy that saved both their lives 10 years ago.

"How bad?" he asked eyes welling up a little. He was like his father in too many ways, one of which was that he didn't like others to see him upset, or to cry.

"I don't know." Lindsay shook her head. "Don't tell your sister, I don't know how she knows but she knows." Lindsay choked up.

"Okay Mommy." Joey said as he faked a yawn to rub tears out of his eyes. Lindsay hugged her son then stood up and left the apartment.

She stood in front of her neighbors red front door, before she started pounding away her frustrations. "What the hell, who is it!?" Came a shout from an elderly woman as she swung the door open. "Oh Lindsay, What's wrong honey?" Iris Douglas asked as she noted the tears in her neighbors eyes.

"Oh, god Iris, it's Danny, he's he's in the hospital, and I, I need." Lindsay shook off her tears. "Could you watch the kids?"

"Of course honey." Iris said as she grabbed her keys and locked the door, then ushered Lindsay back into her apartment.

"Thanks Iris."

"Not a problem." Iris said as she hugged Joey who came to stand next to his mom, and Iris. "I've got these two as long as you need me to watch them, go take care of that pain in the ass you married." Iris smiled as Lindsay gathered up her purse and slid on a pair of flats before leaning down and kissing Joey. "Be good, Joe." Lindsay smiled.

"Where are you going Mommy?" Olivia asked as she wandered out to the living room to see all the commotion, Buggy the teddy bear still held tightly in her grasp.

"Mommy has to go take care of something for work, so Aunt Iris is going to watch you for a little while okay?" Lindsay said as cheerfully as she could as she squatted down to be eyelevel with the 5 year old.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Lindsay said as she placed a kiss to Olivia's forehead.

"It'll be okay Linds." Iris said as she pick up a tearful Olivia. "He's a fighter."

"Yea, yea he is." Lindsay replied as she turned and headed to the emotional rollercoaster she was about to embark on.

A/N: what you think??? Too generic??? I have a pretty good idea as to where I'm going with this yea Definitely, Maybe, I don't know, we'll see. Find the hint. Wink wink


	2. Chapter 2

..................................................................................................................

"Flack!" Lindsay called as she ran into the waiting room and saw the tall mostly grey head of their best friend. He turned around, and cringed at the gasp Lindsay let out as she saw the dried blood on Flack's shirt.

"Shit, Linds I'm sorry I shoulda changed."

"No, no Flack it's fine, just tell me what happened." Lindsay said as she moved and hugged Flack. "He wouldn't listen to me." Flack whispered into her hair.

"What else is new?" Lindsay laughed slightly as she brushed a tear out of her face.

"He was in pursuit of an armed suspect, he rounded a corner and then I heard a shot, he was wearing a vest, but the prep shot lower."

"Did they get the guy?"

"He's in custody now, I told him Linds, I told him Back up was around the corner. To lay off, he wouldn't listen." Don said as he dipped his head in guilt.

"Don, It wasn't your fault. This case has been getting to him." Lindsay shook her head. "How long has he been in surgery?"

"About 2 hours." Flack said as he sank down into a chair. Lindsay sat down next to him. And sighed as she rolled her temple with her fingers. "You seem to be handling this well." Don noted half an hour later as he observed Lindsay just sitting there sipping tea.

"I have too, it's the only way I can keep my sanity."

"Linds it's okay to let it go, you don't have to be so tough."

"Being tough is the reason Danny fell in love with me." Lindsay laughed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No I don't think so, being tough is the reason he chased you half way across the country, so he could be there when you finally fell."

"I didn't fall." Lindsay shook her head. Flack shot her a look of disbelief, of knowing. "I stumbled." Lindsay said as she held her head up a little, and started to laugh. Those laughs turned into sobs. She was racked with sobs, falling into Flack's lap sobbing. She couldn't hold up the front. She could try, but what the hell was the point. This man had been her entire life since she moved here. 13 years, Danny Messer had been her New York.

"It's okay Linds, it's okay. I know." He soothed as he ran his hand threw her hair, trying to soothe her; it always seemed to work when Danny did it. Stella, Mac, Hawkes, and Adam walked in a little while after Lindsay's sobs had exhausted her to the point of gentle hiccups.

"How you doing Kiddo?" Stella asked as she squatted down to be at Lindsay's level.

"I'd be better if I had some information on how he was doing." Lindsay sniffled.

"We'll know soon enough." Stella said as she pushed a strand of hair behind Lindsay's ear.

"I hope so, it's been four hours." She sighed sitting up. "I just need to know if he's going to be okay."

…………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ms. Messer?" A young doctor called out as she entered the crowded waiting room.

"Yes." Lindsay said as she jumped up handing her cup of coffee to Stella in the process. "Is he okay, how is he?"

"Det. Messer, is doing fine, we got the bullet, and no vital organs were hit, the doctor just wanted to take extra precautions. His father died on the force, ever since, he's been pretty adamant about not letting cops die on his table. He is stable, and should wake up from the anesthesia in a few hours. I'll have a nurse come and find you when we've got everything situated."

"So he's going to be okay?" Lindsay asked her eyes pleading.

"Dr. Wells will be able to tell you more, but from what I know, he should be fine, may have to stay in the hospital for a week or so, but after that he should be fine." He said with gentle eyes.

"Thank you." Lindsay said as she let out a long deep breath, one she felt like she had been holding in for hours.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lindsay was led into Danny's light minty green hospital room; the beeps of his heart monitor were steady. He looked so peaceful just lying there. He also looked vulnerable, the most vulnerable she'd seen him look in a long time. Maybe since Ruben had died. She pulled a chair over from the corner of the room to the side of his bed and sat down in it, tucking her legs under her for a little more height as she leaned over, took his hand, and kissed it.

"Well, you know it's me, that's good." She laughed as she watched the beat of the heart monitor speed up as she kissed his hand again then lowered his hand to the bed, not letting it go. "Olivia knew, I don't know how she knew, but she did." Lindsay said shaking her head.

"And here I thought she had you wrapped around her little finger, guess it goes both ways. She just started crying, and crying saying you were hurt. Clung onto Buggy like there was no tomorrow, like it was all she had left of you. Just that nubby, teddy bear with one eye and a very green bow." Lindsay laughed. "Joey is too much like you too. He reminded me of you; just the way you were when Louie was in the hospital way back in the day, or when your dad got cancer. He's got the yawn to rub out tears down pretty well." She paused, their lives revolved around their children now, she never would have thought of that back in the tiger cage. Back when this man was a terror, a nightmare, a complete pain in the ass.

"Iris is watching them right now. Your mom and Dad will be here tomorrow, and Louie is stuck in Boston because of the snow. Figures, every time the words snow day come around you end up in a hospital. You give me a snow day, you get held hostage and beaten to a pulp." Lindsay sighed as she ran her finger along the scar that still graced his hand from that day 10 ½ years ago. "And here the kids get a snow day and don't have to go to school, and you are chasing after a suspect in the ice and snow, and again are found in a hospital bed."

"So basically, I'm taking off every snow day from here on out." Danny wheezed.

"Oh god Danny, you're up!"

"Yea." He said as he tried to sit up, but fell back in pain.

"Don't try to sit up Dan."

"I'm sorry." He croaked. Lindsay turned around and grabbed a glass of water to rub the tears out of her eyes, and then handed the water to Danny as she turned back to him. Help him get the frog out of his throat.

"What…What are you sorry for?"

"For almost breaking my promise."

"What promise?"

"That I'd never leave you."

"Ha, Messer, get this straight and get it now." Lindsay laughed at her husband. "You being shot and you leaving are two entirely different things." She smiled warmly. "You scared me, but you have too much to live for to let yourself die."

"Is that so?" Danny smirked as pain racked hi body.

"Yea, ya do." Lindsay said as she noticed the grimace at the pain. She leaned over him, and pressed the nurses' button, then placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Yes what can I do for you Det. Messer?" a young nurse asked as she waddled into the room. "Are you in any pain?"

"Some." Danny concurred; he had learned long ago that Lindsay wouldn't stand for his tough guy attitude when it came to his health, safety, and pain. Really since after the last snow day when she practically sat on him to keep him from falling behind in the pain. He will always credit her to his quick recovery. Had she not forced pills down his throat like a dog some days, he wouldn't have made it through the rehab nearly as fast.

"Okay, that's to be expected, I'll get you another dose of morphine, although this may put you out for the night Det. Messer."

"Please, it's Danny." He said as he held up a hand. "and this'll give my wife a reason to go home and sleep."

"Danny I want to stay and make sure you're…."

"I'll be fine. Nurse…."

"April." The nurse smiled.

"Nurse April will make sure I'm alright. Take care of those kids." He said as he kissed her hand.

"Alright Dan, I'll bring them by in the morning with a change of clothes for you, cause really that blue gown does nothing for ya hun."

"Thanks Montana. Thanks a lot, kick a man when he's down."

"I'm sorry, bruised your ego did I?"

"Just a little, but that's why I love ya."

"Love you too Dan, now get some sleep." She said kissing him before stepping back and watching the nurse inject the medicine. She watched as he talked to the nurse for a second before succumbing to the inevitable sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Iris." Lindsay whispered as she walked into a dully lit living room where Iris had Olivia and Buggy tucked under her now crocheting hands. Joey was asleep in the couch next to them, his Yankees blanket pulled over him as he hugged a pillow.

"They wanted to wait until you got back, this was the only way I could get them to sleep." Iris explained as she adjusted a pillow under Olivia's head so she could stand. "How is he?"

"They expect a full recovery, some hospital time, and some recovery and rehab and he should be fine." Lindsay smiled as she took a bite of a cookie from the batch that she and the kids had made earlier on their snow day.

"Good, that's good Linds." Iris said as she offered her much younger friend a hug. "You're handling this well." Iris mentioned as she watched Lindsay grab a glass of milk and another cookie.

"I can't, we can't dwell on the ifs. If, is not a good thing. It doesn't work for us." Lindsay said, "We learned that back when we first met. The ifs with my friends tore us apart, the ifs with Ruben tore us apart, the ifs with telling Danny about Joey, almost drove me insane. If is not good, I can't dwell on if. It's all about is. Danny is okay, he will be fine. That's all that matters."

"That's a good attitude to have." She nodded as she watched Lindsay grab another cookie.

"PUT the COOKIE DOWN." A sleepy Joey said as he walked into the kitchen and sat in the stool next to his mom.

"Yea, I'm dealing well, I'm just eating my feelings." Lindsay laughed as she put the cookie back into the jar.

"Well that's what you have the cookie police for." Iris laughed as Joey took his mom's milk and finished it.

"Yea I guess so." Lindsay laughed as she rubbed circles into Joey's back, watching him finish the milk.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" He asked after he wiped the milk mustache off his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yea, he will be. He just has to stay in the hospital for a few more days, Then a lot of time here with you guys." Lindsay smiled.

"Cool." Joey said threw a yawn. "I like when he can't get called into work."

"Yea well you just might get tired of him." Lindsay laughed, now lets get you and your sister to bed, we're going to go see Daddy tomorrow morning."

"You mean no school!?"

"Yea, I want to keep you guys with me tomorrow."

"Oh Awesome!" Joey exclaimed as he hobbled off to bed. Lindsay laughed as she bent down to scoop up a sleeping Olivia, as Iris headed out the door.

"Night Lindsay, and remember if you need anything I'm right next door." She winked as she shut the door behind her as Lindsay nodded. As Lindsay set a sleeping Olivia down she awoke slightly.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"No sweetie, it's Mommy, but Daddy's okay now, we're going to see him in the morning so go back to sleep." Lindsay whispered in a peaceful voice lulling Olivia back to sleep.

Lindsay crawled into her bed not two minutes later, but she couldn't sleep not without Danny, he had always been slightly there, ever since she found out she was pregnant with Joey Danny was always in her bed in one way or another. She settled for curling up on his side of the bed in the t-shirt he wore the night before, There he was. Some form of Danny to get her through the night. Tears may have been falling but his scent was there to calm her into sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
